1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a defect inspection apparatus which inspects the defects such as flaws on objects of industrial products or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the inspection of defects such as flaws on objects of industrial products or the like, for instance, the industrial products which flow through on a belt conveyor or the like, is conducted by human visual sight. The defect inspection under the conventional methods contain many faults such as skill is required, so that the conventional method is inadequate for automatic product inspection, etc. Further, the inspection dependent upon the human visual sight contained problems of accuracy.